


A Planet To Conquer

by ItsTheEmpress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Planet, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drama, EXOPlanet - Freeform, F/M, Fear, Mild Gore, Oozaru, Original Saiyan Character, Pre Saiyan Saga, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Super Saiyan, Survival Horror, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) - Freeform, Violence, Virgin Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Zombies, great ape saiyan, great ape vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/pseuds/ItsTheEmpress
Summary: Calamatta and the 3 remaining Saiyans are constantly under Frieza's  thumb, they stick together in order to bring Calamatta in order to make the trio into a team of four. Unfortunately, Calamatta and Vegeta are sent to a highly hostile super planet to terraform it together to prove her worth as a valuable asset to the Frieza Force.
Relationships: Vegeta/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Calamatta's 18th Birthday and Campfire Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also a fic im actively posting on Tumblr but ill start posting it here! Enjoy! Calamatta is my first OG OC In Dragon Ball when I was younger so I brought her to life in this lil fic!

3 Saiyans stood in a barren city now freshly void of life entirely. It was a significantly larger planet than the rest so all of their services were required of them.  
The taller long-haired Saiyan chuckled to himself, surveying the wind howl and the sound of a crackling fire.  
"A job well done is in order id say, boys… only took us how long 3…? 4 days…?" The bald-headed one spoke up, "Now now, Raditz, if we didn’t have Calamatta it would have taken longer and the profit of this planet would have died like the pitiful lil race on it!" He belly laughed as the full 4 legs of a dinosaur-like creature cooked upon the roaring fire.  
"It was 3 days no doubt. The day-night cycles are 50 hours at max here, Nappa.. and we coulda faired well without her!" Raditz rolled his eyes and leaned back against a rock, sneering and looking into the blaze, Vegeta remained silent, eyes closed and brows knitted together growling hearing the two bicker like children.

His attention was drawn from the two other Saiyans and his eye snapped open to hear logs clunking around and approaching. "Actually if you two brainiacs paid any attention.. the one other moon is closer to the planet thereby making the nights a lot brighter. So it was actually 2 fuckin days. So we'll be paid pretty handsomely for this one once we terraform it in the break of dawn." The young female Saiyan, named Calamatta announced squatting down and arranging the logs under the logs to cook them thoroughly, the logs quickly lighting up and cooking these massive legs, she dusted off her hands and sat beside Vegeta and leaned her head back against a rock.  
"What a way to celebrate turning to adulthood huh…" she sighed and turned off her scouter and placed it beside her as she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, finally resting for the first time of incredible amounts of destruction and genocide.  
Calamatta just turned 18 on this day. Thereby making her 'worthy' enough to Lord Frieza to terraform planets with Vegeta. Kinda bothered her deeply that Frieza would think of her as not worth the trouble since she’s a woman, the last of her race.  
She can do just as much as the three of these knuckleheads combined. "Young woman now? hoho guess you think you’re cool enough to roll with the big dogs now!" Nappa joked loudly and took this large leg to eat from the fire and took a bite, tearing flesh from bone.  
"Trust me, missy, this isn’t for everyone. Vegeta here is a natural and Raditz pulls his weight I guess." "Hey! I’m on par with you, Nappa don’t even think of me as a low class, I was born with the best power level of the lower class making me better than half of the middle class!" Raditz barked offended, his voice cracking. "You are what you eat, Raditz,” Nappa burps into his hand. 

“You’re not much older than Vegeta so don’t get me started on entitlement, also Calamatta is fairly high class compared to you, have you seen how she destroyed those two whole cities? TWO damn seconds! SHe didn’t give a damn! Efficient and instant. Unlike you, Mr. Showboat." Nappa continues to joke, as the oldest of the four he has more room to speak, Vegeta remained quiet staring into the fire, stone-faced his bangs hanging in his face. "I just feel like no matter what I get the short end of the deal." Nappa raised his hand and swallowed a huge piece. Vegeta had his head bowed and eyes closed with a brow raised.  
"You really think that YOU get the short end of the deal? If anything Calamatta has been busting her ass tooth and nail to even convince Frieza to join us… you get your pay," Vegeta spoke up shortly. It was true. Calamatta had it rough in terms of how she was looked upon. Being one of the last 4 Saiyans alive with her being the sole female made her have a bigger target on her head. "She doesn’t count! Not now at least she's still beneath m-" Nappa shot a look at Raditz who was just being an overall dick about the situation. Calamatta ate and rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks so wonderful that my one-shots gonna probably be wasted because you're being petty, a good review of me keeps us together you idiot." Calamatta growled and crossed her legs, letting her tail thump annoyed on the ground."Do you think i care that much? Your the newbie and honestly with power levels of 50 you stood a chance, your promise is hollowed out like your pea brain woman" This earned a smack to the back of Raditz’s head by Nappa making him yip almost comedically.  
"Raditz! Treat a high class like that again and I'd like to see you take her or even ME, then well see whos the pea brain. Eat your Godamn food." Vegeta ordered as they all ate in silence. Calamatta shot a look at Vegeta, nodding a thank you. The prince didn’t reciprocate in this situation he's her superior, and his word is highly regarded above the other 3, they ate and sat in silence. Nappa first got up and cracked his neck. “Awright you three I'm gonna do some lookout duty. You all have a goodnight. Calamatta..?” He took a couple steps in her direction. “Yea?” She looked up at this massive Saiyan and tilts her head, her tail wrapping back around her waist.  
“You did an excellent job. Really hope you join us, kid.” He winks and walks away. Despite his brash tone and overall intimidating persona, Nappa is the closest thing she has to a father figure. So his approval means a lot. “Prince Vegeta.” He nods his head respectfully and then leaves to the outskirts of the area the four were camped at. Raditz huffed and stood up to go back to his pod.  
“Nothin from you Raditz…?” She called out. Abit worried hell give her a negative review. The mass of hair slouched and tilted his head back, exasperated. He turns his head and pulls off his scouter. He looks less like a snarky brat without it. “You did fine… Ill give a good review of you, Calamatta. Night, both of you.” He leaves for his pod and then its just her and her superior. 

The Prince of All Saiyans.  
Fitting title seeing as though her fate lies in his hands entirely. She twiddles her thumbs and looks right over at him. Vegeta’s got a smug little smirk on his face. He lowers an eyebrow and crosses his arms looking back into the fire. “If you're going to ask how ‘you did’ during this little excursion, woman, that is confidential. If you know any better, you should know my answer by now but MY answer is for you to find out AFTER we return to Frieza.” He boasts and the cold air blows the fire around making it stronger. She puffs out air and brings her knees up to her chest and lets her tail unfurl from her waist to wag lightly.  
“Oh c’moooon please Vegeta!” “Noooo I'm not doing this. My answer is final and you know this.. Go to bed.” “No not happening. It's my 18th and I kinda smuggled my own booze from the distillery of that last city we leveled and i wanted to share it with my favorite elite..” She gets on her knees and pulls out the Purple rectangular bottle from behind her beneath a rock-like its concealed in a hole and held it by the neck shaking it and letting the elixir swirl within.  
He looks at it then at her. He pinches his brow and grunts. “Fine. what is it.” He agreed as she twists the cap off and sniffs it to smell the strong alcohol within. “Oo! I dunno, smells like my dad's old bourbon.” She takes a sip from her pretty lips and coughs, her tail poofing the second she started coughing.  
“From what Nappa recalls, he says Saiyan liquor is the strongest in the known universe could kill lower lifeforms with a liver that can’t withstand it.” She passes it over to the prince and he sniffs it and takes a sip not as affected as her. “Tsk… Lightweight… surely you expected it to be potent.” She slugs Vegeta in the arm and moves closer to him. Throughout her life despite being beneath Frieza's thumb as a slave for his bidding, she became close friends with the prince.  
Another High-Class Saiyan to relate to and feel equal with. They hit it off from when they were children, it was kind of adorable despite the pedestal that Vegeta was held upon, and the fact she did Frieza's bidding made her feel inferior to the remaining Saiyans.  
Vegeta would assure her to no end that they are equals and they will figure it out when the time came. 

She dreamed of a life of freedom, free from being in Frieza's shadow. Even this being her first time from his side felt right. “Thanks for letting me go… Don't know how much longer I can stand it.” She tucks a lock of dark hair from her face and takes the bottle back and drinks it again, not coughing up a lung this time and smacking her lips. “Say no more, I'm just as much in his damn shadow as you are Cala.. Except I don't have to wait on him hand and foot. I would have lost my mind years and years ago.” “I lost mine don't you worry, you somehow keep me stable enough to not ki blast my own face.” Vegeta snorts and stretches, his mind stuck on the day.  
“Whatcha thinkin about?” The princes’ eyebrow raises. “Is that any of your business?” He makes his point clear. “It is if it’s of me.” “My business is my own and the three of you are my business. So you'll be having no part of it.” He's an immovable object in terms of reasoning or even begging.  
Calamatta stood up and dusted off her legs of dirt and grime from the day, picked up the bottle and tilted her head back drinking down more of that pretty purple liquid till it was half full. “Well if your going to be so huffy with me ill go turn in like the rest, night Vegeta.” She turns on her heel to leave and Vegeta finally looks at her back, “Hey! You bow to your prince when you excuse yourself, woman.”  
Calamatta chuckles and dramatically turns back to him with a twist of her full hips. “Oh, where oh WHERE are my manners, my apologies, your highness~” She does a half respectful bow to him and turns back around.  
“Go to bed, Vegeta.” HE tilts his chin up and waits for her to get into her own Saiyan pod. Closing it up for the night to terraform the planet entirely tomorrow, it's time to prove her worth as an elite warrior.


	2. Lord Frieza's Deal

The morning came with silence and silence came with Raditz banging on Calamatta’s pod.   
“Wake up! we need to get our pods to the ship in the upper atmosphere then we start the terraforming process! Got it?” SHe stretches and gives the long haired Saiyan a lazy thumbs up. Confirming she heard him loud and clear. Rubbing her eyes she punched in the coordinates to the ship and off the four pods flew to the ship in the higher atmosphere, slotting their pods into the mothership.  
The four took their time to leave 2 by 2 to the planet and scour the planet to completely terraform it, with expertise and precision. Cracking open the planet enough to let the oceans flow forth, for several hours they did this until they returned to the ship. Calamatta entered the ship last and was greeted with a crisp clap to the back from Nappa. “Good job, lil lady!” He bellowed as she rubbed the back of her head. “T-thanks Nappa, now im just worried.”   
Raditz raised his hand and shook his head, “Ahhh calm down, we're going to give him an honest review of you then you will be moved to our quarters, you get your first pay and then you should be good. Settle down.” He brushes past her and makes his way to Frieza’s Hall. Vegeta followed behind, throwing a glance at the female Saiyan as she sat on a chair, he can tell she was nervous by the frequency of her bouncing leg. They didnt like bending to Frieza’s whim, but they werent about to just go against him out right.. And with one more saiyan with them to train and get stronger they could be unstoppable. Its just the matter of pandering to Lord Frieza until then and making sure they dont get killed.

Lord Friezas chambers had only Zarbon blocking their way, the annoying green haired former prince with no shame. Dodoria, the brainless ruffian was nowhere in sight. “Monkeys.. Im assuming its about the release of Friezas little ape?” Zarbon said very condescendingly to the three, very annoyed Saiyans. Vegeta tightened his fist and grit his teeth at the comparison to apes so blatantly to his face.  
“Zarbon thats quite enough. Ive been expecting them.” Friezas voice piped up waving the three Saiyans in. “Y-yes, Lord Frieza.” He obeyed and moved out of their ways. “You are excused Zarbon, your services arent needed this evening.” Frieza rotated fully in his seat and swirled a full goblet of wine within it.   
The three took bended knee to Frieza begrudgingly and raised up at the same time. “Were here to confirm our Terraforming a rousing success.” Frieza smirked and paid attention to Nappa. “Indeed. It was to be a 4 to 5 day excursion and you done it in 2 and a half days? My my, you 4 are persistent!” He chided and pointed to Nappa first. Everyone is fully aware of Frieza’s death beam so Nappa winced. Causing Frieza to visibly inflate like an egomaniac. “Now what is your report about my favorite little monkey, Ms. Calamatta” He sipped his wine and let it hover mid air rotating it and lacing his fingers together and letting his long worm like tail wag lightly. Nappa took one step forward and spoke up, light sweat on his brow as he made eye contact with deadly bright vermillion eyes.

“Calamatta’s first time out with primary race extermination was exquisite. Effective and heartless. If she continues with us you should expect the same, Lord Frieza!” He did a full bow and stepped back for Raditz, The long haired teenage Saiyan cleared his voice and spoke up, starting with an embarrassing voice crack. “She took orders for sequences of events and how to lay waist to entire cities fairly quickly. I'd prefer her with us simply because she has a job to do and she seems to enjoy it.” Frieza slowly nods, eyes closed and speaks softly. “Mhmm. mmhmmm. You two are dismissed. Vegeta… you stay.”   
Frieza took his goblet and took a sip from it as the Prince narrowed his eyes and approached, puffing up his chest. “What do you think about the pretty little simian? Shes quite interesting… obedient and has grown to be a lovely young woman, shapely i think your repugnant species would call her... You are aware her father appointed her to me when she was a child, I'd assume Vegeta…?” He lets the wine glass levitate again, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and brow raised. “Yes, Im aware...What is this about.” Frieza clicked his nails about on his seat and smiled softly.  
“Her father did not trust his only daughter with the likes of the Kings eldest boy… Not after their fight… so she was appointed as my little monkey butler, a nice little piece of arm candy… if only she wasnt a Saiyan. Anyway… Enough with my little flights of fantasy…” He gestured to the confused Saiyan Prince, his lips lined straight and unmoving. “About Calamatta… How was she.. Your word I take higher then anyone else.” He preened upon saying her name, it was borderline perverted but with a sinister meaning behind it.   
“Shes the missed opportunity id like to get my hands on. A perfect Saiyan through and through. If she werent by your side so often id have taken her by my side YEARS ago, Frieza…” He stated as a matter of factly, Friezas dark little smile returned “How disgustingly romantic... Zarbon! Summon Calamatta for me.” He snaps his fingers and trot like tapping faded down the hallway. Zarbon was waiting outside, like a good little brainless lackey.

Calamatta was tapping on the table she waited at, tail flicking nervously about behind her. She was snapped from her stupor of nervous leg bouncing and hair twirling to Zarbon slapping his hand down firm onto the table. “Calamatta, Lord Frieza is requesting your return asap.” SHe nodded and fixed her hair abit standing up and wrapping her tail around her waist. Shes known Zarbon longer then shes known Dodoria.   
The kinship Zarbon developed for her was astounding, a favorable friendship when she felt immense discomfort in her teens on. It weirds her out and flatters her nonetheless. “Yes, Zarbon.. Right away.” She walks along side Zarbon and even passes Nappa and Raditz on their way back. “Ill have you know for the duration of time that I have known you; you are not like the others… youre charismatic and maybe the most tolerable, of the 4 of you...your still nothing more than a monkey butler though.” She sneered and returned her gaze fixed forward, down then away. The moment she turned the corner she went wide eyed to see Vegeta.   
She stopped in her tracks and was given a push from Zarbon, Frieza chirped upon her entry. “Welcome back, Calamatta! I have some good news for you…” “Lord Frieza..” She bowed at the waist obediently she stood next to Vegeta and Zarbon once again excused himself.  
“I trust that your first day terraforming was a success and that you had a splendid time, did you dear?” Calamatta stood up straight and let her tail unwind from her waist. “Y-Yes! I actually liked it alot!” She chirped and gulped abit, Vegeta scoffed and closed his eyes, only for Frieza to speak. “Oh, well you are not out of the woods yet my dear...no no.. You have one more task to prove to me before i let you do anything with the male populace for you to shake your pretty little tail at.” 

He makes a face and a screen pops up on the window behind him. A massive green, blue and red planet popped up on the screen encircled by 2 rings and 2 moons. “You and Vegeta are to Terraform this planet on your own. I will give you a month to do it because this planet has highly hostile inhabitants.” Vegeta's eyes snapped open and stared at the planet than to Frieza. “You can't be serious? Why not just send me on my own then i can do it 3 weeks without the likes of a newbie.. No offense Calamatta but its just facts.” He crossed his arms. “Do this the both of you for me in a months worth of time and your pretty little primate will be out of my hands and in yours. Indefinitely. But if not I will be forced to use my own hand… and you don't want that Vegeta..” He grinned widely. His pointer finger extended toward the female Saiyan and she gulped upon seeing the beam charge at the tip of his digit.  
Vegeta stepped infront of the female Saiyan and narrowed his eyes, his move was more instinctual than out of emotion. Calamatta never thought the prince would ever put himself in a position like this but here he was, his solid back to her front she peaked over his caped shoulder and looked at the tyrant who tilted his head. "Hehehe.. it seems ive struck a chord in you Vegeta.." "Not at all.. she's done nothing for you to raise that finger at her. I've made the decision and well go…" he clenches his fists, the material of his gloves made a noise. Calamatta could feel the princes frustration from how close he was to her… "to that planet… and well wipe it before the month even finishes.." 

Frieza chuckled, "Good… i know you will fulfill your promise.. Calamatta you stay, dear.. Vegeta…" Calamatta straightened her back and tightened her tail around her waist. "You are dismissed.. i have a few things to discuss with her." Vegeta turned around and made eye contact with Calamatta, with a pitiful look in his eye.. like he knew she shouldn't be in this situation. "Bye, Vegeta." She said softly, causing the Emperor to briefly narrow his eyes, she kept her head forward. Vegeta said nothing as the door slid shut behind her. Leaving without a word and kind of making her heart sink abit. He grit his teeth and stormed down the hallway to a perplexed Raditz and Nappa.

“Calamatta, come little primate.” Frieza beckoned to her and snapped for one of his little cronies to bring something to him. Folded up in the hands of Dodoria himself. “Hello little Matta, hope you enjoy this little costume change.” She nodded to him and took the body suit and armor. “When would i expect to go to this planet?” SHe tilted her head and held the new suit, noticing theres not much too it, which made her really wary. “Ah ah, first things first alittle bit of information is more useful about the planet then when you and the simian prince will go.” Frieza quips looking at his shiny black claws. “The planets name is To-Rot, it is a giant habitable planet that im sure would be able to line your pockets quite nicely.”

Dodoria crossed his arms and quirked a brow at her, “Lord Frieza told you about the type of inhabitants to that planet right? Its not a walk in the park and I certainly wouldnt go alone... “ Calamatta gulped. “Now now, Dodoria. Do not frighten the girl. Who knows she could be the best of the 4 remaining Saiyans. We will see..” He gets out of his pod like seat and uses his tail to tip her chin up, a small smirk still playing on his lips.

“Run along and change and you may turn in for the evening… you both leave in 20 hours, when we arrive to the nearest solar system. From there you and Vegeta will go To-Rot.” Frieza chuckles to himself. “Fitting name dont you think? Ohohohohohoooo !!” He laughs and Calamatta turns and bows walking back to the saiyan chambers to change.


	3. Calamatta, The Forfeit Saiyan

Many things ran through her mind and all she could think was, a bit of excitement! Something to prove herself and show her worth, that she's not just some pretty piece to hang onto the emperor's arm, she pushes the button on the wall and the door to the Saiyan chambers and comes face to face with Nappa out of his armor. “Calamatta! Was just wondering why it took you so long to get back!” He smiled down at her and rubbed his hand over his bald scalp.   
The sliding door shut and they both walked side by side in tandem, Calamatta walked a bit faster to keep pace with Nappa. “Did Vegeta tell you about the mission?” “Briefly! He didn't look too happy about it... What gives.” She gets to her room and she sighs a bit anticipatory for this month-long excursion made extermination mission.  
“Vegeta and I are to go to this one super planet… to completely wipe within a month but it's just the both of us.” Nappa blinks and shakes his head Raising his eyebrow looking down at the small Saiyan. “Are you serious? Don't get me wrong your great at conquering planets entirely, but… what happens if you don't.” Calamatta looks away from Nappa and her tail deflates to the floor. “I...Don't know..” She answers. At the end of the day, Saiyan or not she's terrified of what could happen, the last thing she wants is to have everything come crashing down all because of her.  
Nappa stood up straight and pat her on the shoulder and startled her straight out of her stupor, grinning. “hey now! Where's that pride you had in you earlier!? Don't you get down on yourself now that your life's on the line!" She gawped at him and shook her head. "What do you-" "What I mean is when you start facing something dire, you gotta pull your head out of your ass and charge forward!!" He bellows to her, Raditz shuffled over to her and pat her shoulder. Both of them looking down upon her. "Listen to Nappa. He's got experience on all of us.. and you're a killer. You'll realize that when you get to To-Rot."  
Calamatta nodded and smiled hopefully for the first time in a while. Actual hope. Actual excitement! "Thank you, Nappa." "AHEM" Calamatta rolled her eyes and punched Raditz in the arm. "Yea yea thank you too Raditz…" she turned and went into her room, holding her suit up she twitched and groaned. "Your fucking with me…" her tail deflated to the floor. 

She put the suit on and goddamn did she think of herself as some kind of joke, she knows she's shapely but this is egregious. A form-fitting blue bodysuit bikini type briefs and short sleeves to her elbow, the new armor covered her chest in a more shapely manner than the men. She rolled her eyes shamelessly, checked herself out in the mirror and pulled up her boots, and jumped upon hearing hard pounding on the door. "Calamatta? You decent?"   
It was Vegeta  
"I mean yea." The door slid open and he was focused on the holo pad in his hand to notice what she looked like "dinner is ready. Get out of your room and ……." He had to do a double-take and it kinda made her sneer "It's the… new suit Lord Frieza wants me to wear." He made a disgusted face and turned his head "W-whatever just come out so we can eat and you can turn in…" he turned fully and the prince blushed a tiny bit.   
Calamatta followed side by side with him and he kept with all his might to keep his eyes forward. "A-are you serious.. they made you wear th-" "yeap.. trust me it's uncomfortable to walk around in." she kept her eyes forward heading to the table with Nappa and Raditz who both simultaneously dropped their food. "Nice costume change! You can see those killer legs!" Nappa barked, bringing a little attention to the small Saiyan and making her face red as hell. "Nappa, I'm pretty sure she wants to be wallpaper at this point." Raditz kicked his shin and pushed a plate over to her. "Eat up, Cala.." she groaned.

They spent their time sitting together all eating except Cala who earned some hoots and hollers. A degrading damn get up for a Saiyan who wants to be seen for more then yarm candy to the fucking emperor.. her respect for him has dindled to 0 but she has to cater to him till the 20 hours are up.. she dejectedly pushes the rest of her food away "I can't eat anymore." She sat up and realized there's a chair flush against her back "no your gonna eat.." Raditz protests as he nudges her shoulder.. a big brother figure to the little Saiyan.. she felt more comfortable near him, no matter how big a jackass he is. "No damn Saiyan is going hungry because of what they have to wear." He glares at her and smirks.   
Vegeta looks at her and leans back. "We will walk back with you to ensure you don't get any seedy looks." "Dontcha think that's pathetic," she said between bites. "Nonsense.. like the last woman of our kind you deserve a little respect." Raditz protested, earning a curt nod from both Nappa and Vegeta.  
Her mini family is small, its made up of men. But it's all she's got and she's got a hefty amount of respect for them all. 

The four walked in tandem with one another Raditz and Calamatta leading the way and Nappa and Vegeta following.  
"So does being a daughter of a general give you a leg up?" Raditz asked, tucking his hands behind his head, Calamatta walked with her hands folded in front of her, peering over at the tall long-haired Saiyan. “I mean. Not entirely, the same sort of treatment as everyone else here actually! I'm just something pretty to gawk at while Lord Frieza does what he needs to.” Vegeta pipes up keeping his voice dead flat as he makes his point known. “If any race sees Frieza with a Saiyan at his side they’ll perceive him as a threat. Why do you think he has her within arms reach... A warrior race reduced to a pet and something to look at is insulting but I can't necessarily blame her for not going after him.” He flippantly rolls his eyes. “I suppose your right… Calamatta is basically the next best thing to Vegeta.” “Hey, now I'm not that great… I only went out once with yall.” She nudges Raditz and rolls her eyes.

The 4 were stopped in their tracks when Zarbon cut a corner and met with them, promptly making the tension between the four starkly apparent. “So apes travel in packs now? Hmhm.. Calamatta. Come. I wish to speak with you please.” The tall reptilian walked in the opposite direction of the Saiyans, shoulder checking the Saiyan prince causing the vein in his forehead to become more prominent, he crossed his arms and scoffed, raising his chin and moving forward. “Well go follow the vain bastard…” Vegeta growls and marches away. Calamatta turned on her heels and ran to catch up to him.  
Zarbon had his hands behind his back beneath his cape, he chuckled upon seeing the short Saiyan beside him. “Took you long enough, Calamatta.” “What is it you wanted to speak with me about Zarbon?” He ushers her into a room overlooking a massive planet, ripe with lush greenery and red deserts. “That's the planet you and Vegeta are set to conquer. It has a high population density of 4 billion. What that document that Vegetas been analyzing doesn't mention the fact that the planet experiences a full moon every other day. The inhabitants will attack on sight… I should know we've sent 15 other squads before you and Vegeta.” Calamatta gawked at the planet then up to Zarbon. “Why are we just being sent then?” “I asked the same to Lord Frieza… He said he sees the prince of nothing as an excellent protege and this will prove Frieza right if one or the both of you return in one whole piece.” Calamatta looked over the two multi-colored belts in the distance... One bright white and the other red, absolutely magnificent and terrifying in retrospect. The magnitude of this entire planet was bigger than she's ever seen before.   
While she was busy being thunderstruck she was caught off guard by a weighted cloth on her shoulder. Becoming strapped to her one-shoulder followed by Zarbon cooing. “It's a shame Dodoria doesn't really like your acquaintance. You'd be beautiful as a General.” It caught her off guard as he adjusted it perfectly to her armor, the end of his long velvety cape dragged haphazardly on the floor.   
“Dodoria… i never understood why he never liked me...what about you Zarbon? You have been so kind to me for years and you really don't have to be.” The green-haired general tilted his head and sighed as he took two hair bands from his wrist and walked behind Calamatta and started to pull her hair back. “You're just a kid. You'll never understand the position Dodoria is in. He wants to be the general in the spotlight instead of you.” 

Calamatta remained silent and allowed him to pull her hair into two large buns on her head, he pulled any fly aways out and reviewed her facial features in the reflective window. “I honestly could give a damn one way or another but on account of why I like you is purely because you're not like the rest of your ape-ish race... You're pretty, you have a defined face and you have a way of carrying yourself with grace and poise… the amount of times I have heard other alien councils talk about how attractive you are adds to Lord Frieza's intimidation factor...A beautiful little warrior on his arm is a display of power... So yes he prefers you much more highly than the likes of Dodoria.” He pats her shoulders and she looks back at herself. She never puts her hair up so this is something new.   
Two large pretty black buns on her head, loose fly-aways of her hair make her look effortless, she could actually see her gold piercings on her ears. “You have plenty of hair so I couldn't put it all in one hair tie…” The hatch door to the side slid open, the two of them turn to see Lord Frieza seated in his chair, a small smile grew on his face as he saw Calamatta all dolled up.   
“Well WELL, my little monkey is playing dress-up! OHohohohooo stunning.” Calamatta goes to disrobe the cape and is promptly stopped by Zarbon. “Keep it Calamatta. It suits you. Farewell.” He turns on his heel and saunters out of the room leaving her and the Emperor in this room. She bows respectfully to him, when she raises back up Frieza is out of his chair, tail fluttering around with his arms behind his back.  
Calamatta gulped while Frieza analyzed her up close; both she and the emperor are easily the same height but the Saiyan knew her place to him. Behave and don't die. “I want you to take a good look at that planet right there. Realize that you and Vegeta are my star pupil...and that being the star pupil means that one of you two simians is the best!” He preens and moves the cape to see her hands held at her front, he smirks devilishly and tilts his head.

“That suit looks very nice on you, powerful shapely little legs for a warrior..” He raises his hand and makes a fist to emphasize the word power. Calamatta remains quiet and blushes alittle bit. “Thank you, Lord Frieza... What exactly do you mean by the best..? I only helped out with one planet!” She stated only to be met with the steely flat stare of Frieza.   
“What I'm saying is that I expect you to listen to what i say, woman…” She nodded obediently and her tail droops abit. “Yes Lord Frieza sorry..-” She was cut off almost instantly “Hush now Calamatta if you know what's good for you.” He states making little Calamatta bite on her lips.   
“Good.. Both of you are excellent but just so you know so you don't get a big head about it… Vegeta is the better of the two of you.. By lightyears in fact.. I suspect that Zarbon told you that I plan on making Vegeta my protege, I don't expect you to be any better than what you already are, your prince would possibly say the same of you… your untrained and unskilled in anything and i'm surprised you even came back alive and without a scratch, girl. The three other apes were to see you as useless and not want you anymore… not want you apart of their damned group.”  
Calamatta looked upon Frieza disheartened, her stomach dropped to her feet and she felt like nothing like her purpose was to be nothing more then a pretty face and nothing more, living a hollow existence. She felt ultimately like nothing. She twiddled her thumbs in front of her and drooped her head a bit.   
“Oh now now Calamatta.. No need to look so sad.. I'm just speaking the truth to you, child… Here I know a way of earning your trust. Give me your tail.” Her head shot up and she gulped. “My-my tail?” She shivered and let her long pretty fully groomed tail come from behind her back and with trepidation she handed her most sensitive-untrained limb- to Frieza.  
"You stupid little runt…" The Emperor smirked and narrowed his eyes closing his fist tightly around the tail sending Calamatta to the floor with a pained cry and a beg. “L-Let it go, please! Frieza please!!” She begged him feeling this hot pain rocket up her back as she looked at the emperor's feet.   
Her head raised to be met with the end of Frieza's pointer finger inches from her nose. "The prodigal prince is nowhere to be seen to protect you now.. oh woe is you.." The very one that death beams people without care. She panted heavily, started to sweat and tear up “W-Why I don't understa-” 

Frieza’s voice became dark and grave, she feared Frieza but this was a side of him she had never seen first hand and to be directed at her. “Your life though as entertaining as it is.. Is forfeit to me. You only serve your worth as useful until I become bored of you and when I do you will die by my hand. You will come to realize that on To-Rot your life is just as forfeit to Vegeta as it is to me… Vegeta works alone, I know him better than anyone here, Calamatta. You will discover that when your need is used up and you're on the ground begging for help… he will gladly leave you to die… tragic, isn't it…? To be worthless to everyone including your own races Prince…”  
He furrowed his brow and stared her sadistically in her face and chuckled upon seeing a single tear. “I don't expect you to return after your little trip… should you return you can go with your little mates so they can ravage you.” He growled and released her tail making her tail disappear under the cape, she gasps and scrambles to her feet. “You are excused, Calamatta. Sleep well!” He turned on his lizard-like feet and left to his hover pod. Leaving Calamatta frightened, depressed… and worthless.  
She just wanted to go to bed. She just wanted to stop caring. She just wanted to feel like a Saiyan.

The day had drawn to a close and the 4 waved each other off to wish each other a good night, Vegeta said nothing and returned to his room. The small saiyan lay down in her bed and fell asleep very quickly, a deep peaceful and relaxing sleep to ease her tense and tight muscles and weary emotional state.   
5 hours later Vegeta opened her room door and walked right in like he belonged there. the prince being deep in thought and not really in any mood to fully wake Calamatta up. He sat at the end of her bed and looked through a couple of files. That being the inhabitants of To-Rot. 

An insatiably hungry and carnivorous race that wiped the original inhabitants of the planet by the guise of an infection which then grew into hunger than a form or zombified state where food is the only primary objective, while still maintaining full sentience they scour the planet for new victims to eat or to find other like-minded groups and repopulate. Vegeta sneered and twitched at the sight.. both he and Calamatta won't be the first of the Frieza Force to go there and meet an untimely demise. "Dammit.." he grunts and the female Saiyan begins to stir sitting up in bed to see the spikey-haired prince hunched over with his chin in his hand at the foot of the bed.  
"Hm…? Vegeta.. what gives?" She yawned and gently kicked the princes back with her bare feet. "Read this.. brush up on what we're going to face.. it's not going to be easy. Especially with me doing all the heavy lifting." He growls and hands her the holo pad. "Hey... I'm just as capable as you don't give me that crap when I just wake up, Vegeta..." "I'm not 'giving you crap' I'm being realistic and precautionary. The planet beforehand wasn't that hard. This one is lethal and were not the firsts to go here" she pulls her tail under the covers of her blanket and rubs her eyes. Still very in a daze of sleep. "If you are tryna scare me I'm not scared. Well be fine and well do this planet and ill be with the 3 of yall." She reads over the holopad.   
Feeling a sense of dread and nervousness bubble up in her stomach. "Don't pass that arrogance around so easily… It's not just YOUR neck on the line here its mine. And I'm not willing to die because you end up being cocky." "Can you lighten up? You're the one that came into my room and looked pretty comfy at the end of my bed." She retorts to the prince who looks mighty taken aback by the implication he's looking comfy around her.  
"Gah! Quit with your nonsensical babbling and take this seriously! Ugh.. just read that over... ill be in my room. I'll see you in 5 hours, I need my sleep too." He goes to the door. "Vegeta, you haven't slept yet?" He stops before the button, confused as to what's with the change in tone, he turns his head and looks at her through his bangs that still hung in his face. "Please.. sleep for like.. a little longer than that. Ok? I need you as much as you need me" she asked and smiled softly, pressing her hand to her chest.   
Vegeta scoffed and blushed from nose to the tips of his ears "worry about yourself, woman… go to sleep" the begrudging prince leaves and Cala smirks. Laying back and looking at the ceiling and sighing a tear ran down her cheek and she grit her teeth hard.  
“At least he pretends to give a damn…” Calamatta sighed wearily. Curling in on herself and letting herself fall back into her slumber.


	4. Goint To-Rot

Calamatta managed to roll out of bet and redress herself. Pulling on the suit and grabbing a spare to bring with her on her trip to To-Rot. Leaving her room she met with Nappa. "There she is!" He chugged a caffeinated hot beverage down like it was nothing, Raditz stood beside him counting his wad of cash and stuffing it in his armor.   
"Pay looks nice." She yawns and stretches making her cute tail curl and back arch abit. "37,000. Not bad but could be better. Vegeta got the most of it." Nappa nods and pushes the yawning female saiyan a mug of the hot beverage. "Thanks...gonna need it." "Damn right you are! Vegeta is still sleeping. Weird he said he was gonna get up before us... eh, whatever. Let's get your pod and stuff ready then well worry bout him." Nappa said as Calamatta shined off the mug and pushed it away.  
Upon going to the pod, her coordinates were set and everything was packed into there Raditz, who was standing beside her piped up, leaning against the pod with his massive arms crossed. "Don't take this the wrong way Calamatta but… why are you so…" he moves his hands in an hourglass shape and tilts his head. Calamatta went wide-eyed and fixed her suit where her ass is. "If that's how you flirt with women that was a strikeout, good lord! And I have no idea why! It's just my body shape idiot…" she comments hearing Nappa wheeze as he fixes some wires within the pod, followed by him clanging his head leaving. "I'm not! I d-don't flirt it's just that… well… shes got… n-nice legs and … a great fa-" Calamatta thwipped her tail like a nervous cat. The bay door slid open and Raditz's poor excuse for flirtation was stopped DEAD in its tracks. "Stop harassing Calamatta on her body type Raditz, Saiyan women were given bodys to kill, shes built like a fine-tuned weapon whether you see it or not." Vegeta points up at Raditz who scowled with a full face of blush. "Oh so you look at her too Vegeta?" "Can yall stop talking about me like im not fuckin here??" She snapped annoyed and heard Nappa close up the oxygen port. "Ready boss?" She asked Vegeta, who nodded and got into his respective pod and punched in the coordinates manually. "Later guys!" She got in and Raditz and Nappa left the pod evac room.   
Vegeta's voice sparked to life on her scouter. "There's a hidden base by the most recent Frieza Force there.. we should make it there in an hour so that will be our base of operation. No breaches from outside forces." She nods and for the 2nd time in her life the pod flew straight out of the mothership into the cold vacuum of space.   
She crossed her arms and watched Vegetas whiz right past her hurtling with effort and ease to the planet that only seemed to become larger... if that wasn't already more possible.  
She marveled at it… it was amazing. It was a shame she was there for a job to do. 

It was under 50 minutes where their pods broke entry to the atmosphere of the planet, careening and becoming hot to the touch, cold metal heating up faster, and faster becoming scorching red hot. Then the mountain range came into view, with the ship in sight the two pods crashed right into a large cave system. 

Welding their pods into the hard rock walls to jut through with 0 damage just enough room for the pods to open on the opposite side of the mountain. Calamatta and Vegeta pushed the button to open the pod bay doors, they took one solid whif of the atmosphere and Cala sighed. "To-Rot huh.. so wheres the base ship?" Cala steps her boots onto the surface of the alien planet. "5 miles that way. Stay within the tree line, follow my lead." The prince cracks his neck and blasts away leaving a trail of dust and debris behind him.  
"Say no more.." she stated following close behind Vegeta. Vegetas eyes were trained ahead. Toa ship that was covered in dirt and overgrowth. He tapped his scouter to be sure. "Perfect.. no signs of power levels. Excellent!" He smirked, the prince and Calamatta landed outside of the ship. Vegeta punched in a code and they were both let in. "Good.. now.. lets have a look around. The recent failed mission logs should have data from their logs. Have a look around for food and whatever else when i find the log ill call for you" Vegeta announced as the hangar door shut behind them locking followed by a robotic voice.   
'Systems Armed'  
Calamatta turned on her heels and scampered to the back of the ship. Vegeta watched the eager Saiyan trot away, with a sigh and a roll of his eye he headed towards the command deck of the ship.   
Collected with dust and opened up first aid kits, Vegeta scanned the surrounding area cautiously. 3 lone Scouters covered in blood sat on the front of the deck. An ominous reminder of the past couple of grunts who died here.   
He snagged the three up and turned to call for Calamatta "Found them! Get up here!"  
Calamatta dropped this box of rations she found and walked quickly to the front to see him plugging in the Scouters logs. An unfamiliar voice chimed to life. 

"F-Force log number 1, we have arrived at To-Rot, this area is to be our base of operation since the inhabitants cannot scale plateaus or fly. We will commence terraformation and return in a week." Vegeta clicked the 2nd video, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.   
"F-Force Log number 2… uhm.. Que, Roa, and Gil went missing yesterday. We have been here for 3 days now and i have seen hide nor tail of them... ill send a distress warning to the mother ship but i will go and find my crew."   
He pressed the last one and the room suddenly became much heavier. "F-Force number 3… i found my crew.. w-whats left of them…" he held up baren bones and armor. "This planets fucked up… if you know whats good for you send the Saiyans.. theyll do a better job.. i couldnt save my crew! This is Nutte signing off… I'm going to look for Roa.”

"Thats… not good.." Vegeta groaned and plugged in the next scouter, A new crew came up on the screen, a crew of ten. The crew was looking around, brows raised and sweat on their brow. “So we are the 4th crew to come to this planet alone, from what were aware these uh… the main population of this race is highly hostile and we need to utilize lethal force..Well update as we go along.” After that log there was no update, no commanders log. He stepped away and swiped a hand through his hair. “Last log…” He clicked on it which was 7 full days ago. A Log List of all the times this one computer has been logged into popped up. It was far more then 4.  
10 Crew lists came through. All of them mentioned, to send someone stronger, someone more capable. The Saiyans, they begged for the Saiyans help and they were all sent on suicide missions back to back to back to back.  
Vegeta slammed his hands down on the console making it glitch the screen. “Of course theyd call for us… Goddammit!” He barked and kept his back turned away from her. “So they sent them on suicide missions because… they didnt want to send us?” She questioned, furrowing her brows trying to wrap her head around the situation. “Frieza didnt want to send me and the other two… He sent US on a suicide mission.” Vegeta turned quickly and stared daggers into Calamatta, the overwhelming feeling of concern rain heavy within her head, and sat uncomfortably in her stomach like something she shouoldnt have eaten.  
Vegeta crossed the room and pointed his finger right into her chest a deep growl emanating from behind his bared teeth. “He went and sent ME with YOU so we can both perish!” “Hey hey what the hell! Calm down abit, well make it out of here ill follow orders.” Vegeta’s vein popped out on his forehead, eyes narrowed furiously.  
“Thats not my point. Your optimism is the closest thing we have to any cocky behavior! It doesn't surprise me why Frieza sent me on a month-long mission..” She put up her hands and once again her heart sunk; she went wide eyed staring into the princes heartlessly infuriated black eyes.  
Friezas words rattled in her skull ‘your life is as forfeit to me as it is Vegeta…’  
“They sent us to die huh…” He turned back around and walked to a table with a map on it. “Congrats you just realized Frieza doesn't have your best interest at heart… He wants you dead, so much so hell send the both of us to a lethal planet to terraform on our own…” He said flatly, Calamatta remained silent her tail loosely hanging from her waist. Her dignity and pride feeling like it was oozing out of her very pores. “Now get over here and let's get an idea of the land… this moon has two moons and we have to plan accordingly.”   
His orders were direct and bland. Calamatta dragged her feet, depressed. Feeling less and less like a Saiyan by the moment, it wasnt so much Vegeta.. it was how quickly she was starting to realize Frieza was right.


	5. First Strike, First Encounter

With this holo map lain out in front of them, it was time to plan the first attack. A city not 70 miles away was perfect.   
"You remember what I told you right?" Vegeta asks first, exiting the ship, and moving hair from his face. "Yes, Vegeta. When does the moon rise?" He beeps the scouter on his face and looks to the ominous twilight sky. "About 3 hours. I wouldn’t suggest you look to the moon seeing as though you haven't changed into a Great Ape yet.. hideous being but it does its job and it does it well." He comments closing up the holo map and strides right past her

“Can't wait to actually see it!” Vegeta chuckles “That's depending on the and crosses his arms over his chest looking at the slightly shorter saiyan with an uncurled tail. Excited. Ready for action. Her blood was already pumping!  
"We go there. Clear the area. Scout for food or signs of lifeforms and return back. This planet is enormous so i don't see this being a problem for you. As long as you follow my orders." His tone of voice really started to grate her nerves… “Lighten up Vegeta! We're going to be fine! I promise ill listen to you.” She punched his shoulder making him look back at her with an almost annoyed look on his face. It really made her feel a little wary, then she did beforehand... if that were even feasibly possible..

"Do you plan on turning into your Great Ape form yet?" He rolled his eyes and squinted a bit, deep in thought, taking in some fresh air before doing anything yet. “You'll see.” He watched her tail winding around her tight waist as she adjusted the suit to fit her more comfortably. Vegeta scoffed. "Can't believe they made you wear that here…" he grumbled beneath his breath tightening his fist as he blasted from the entryway of the ship. Calamatta followed close behind after closing up shop.

It was now that she noticed the way the sun shone through the atmosphere made it perpetually twilight, it was beautiful and picturesque scenery of a brand new landscape giving way to rolling hills and mountains that looked untouched by anything even closely resembling a bipedal intelligent lifeform. A herd of animals ran beneath them as they made their way to this dystopian cityscape, shrouded in fog and lit up in a bright light.  
SHe wondered to herself if this is the type of scenery they would see before terraforming a planet, it was romantic even in a sick and twisted sort of way.  
The city came into focus and the time was nigh. To lay waste and do a job. Lives, alive or dead….or otherwise meant nothing. Vegeta landed in the city center. Void of life and anything at all. Overturned vehicles and blown out buildings stretched the alien metropolis. Vegeta turned to Calamatta and nodded.  
"Do the honors, Calamatta.. if we get no action soon ill fall asleep standing up." He told her as he crossed his arms and stood close to her.  
The small Saiyan smirked and flicked her wrist pointing up at the sky blowing out the city surrounding them in a hellscape beyond measure. This eruption caused the city to crumble into cinders beneath their feet. Flattening it to molten slag… the hiss of the hot ash settling on the ground earned her a slow clap from Vegeta. "Well done."   
"Learned from the best." She bumped him with her hip, playfully.   
All playfulness flew out the window when she locked eyes with the prince staring out at his scouter, beeping rapidly.   
She looked in that direction and saw 6 lanky arms protruding out of the ground and pulling out a large bipedal creature.. mold colored and large eyes staring back at them opened its maw and croaked like a frog. "Oh hell…" Vegeta cursed and shot up into the air out of reach as it lunged like a spider to Calamatta earning a loud shriek from the saiyan and a panicked ki beam to the face blowing it to meaty chunky smithereens. Laying the field with snapped bones and limbs.   
"What the hell was that???" She screamed up at Vegeta pointing at what's left of that thing. "Get the hell off the ground and up here before more come! They croak as a way to communicate!" She gasped and started to fly off the ground. Only to be grabbed by skeletal arms beneath her. Gripping her ankle and leg-pulling her hard to the ground beneath, Vegetas look of blind shock was brief but he managed to slice these skeletal hands away as quickly as they clamped onto her meaty thigh. The 7 finger-like appendages wrapped fully around her ankle and thigh causing a bruise to take its place. "This is worse then i imagined.. we cant remain on the ground! Stay up here woman i don't need you dying already!" He shouted and two more of those things came from behind a scalded rock, Burnt and mangled but still charging for them.

They ascended further and watched them leap aggressively for their legs. The two Saiyans look at each other and blast these mindless monsters to smithereens. Their entire bodies turning to ash and flying away in the wind. “Those… are the inhabitants?” “What's left of them.. They’re zombified. Its that virus that took them over and reanimated them.” Vegeta warns turning to the perplexed female saiyan, she simply gulped and met the princes' eyes.  
“We wont be reaching any form of diplomacy.. Were only going to have to take them out the old-fashioned way…” He growls and cracks his knuckles, his scouter beeps and a small smirk spreads on his face.  
“The moon is almost up and I'm becoming already impatient.” He turns directly to her and places a hand on his hip, puffing his chest up. “We need to speed up this extinction event abit. Don't get in my way and watch your prince in action..” With that he blasts in a direction opposite her, she whips around and shouts after him “Hey!” She charges in the direction of the prince, keeping distance and just all over confused, miles upon miles later Vegeta comes to an incredibly large city. A grin growing on his face when he lands upon the highest building, “Calamatta!” He calls out to her through the Scouters mic, she looks to the prince silhouetted against the rising moon and questions out of complete confusion and frustration.   
“Vegeta what the hell are you upto! Didnt you just give me the third degree about 3 hours ago about doing anything drastic..?” She nags in his com, only earning a bark of laughter.   
“Silly woman! You are not yet skilled enough to control your Great Ape form! It would be absolutely idiotic of you to do that! So do yourself a favor and relax and watch the best of your race in action.” He barked harshly at her, his words started to sting more and more and goddamn did she hate it. She crossed her arms and kept her distance as Vegeta turned his entire head to the sky and drank in the power of the full moon beaming down upon him. Igniting the great Oozaru that dwells inside of him like a match in a house full of open gas tanks.

He cranes his head back and roars loudly his entire body morphing from his original height into a massive ape. Calamatta was impressed.. terrified even, by the sheer magnitude of an untamable beast.  
Upon hearing his roar of the Saiyan Prince made Great Ape came a cacophony of croaks rapidly approaching and thunderously loud approaching of feet, scuttling rapidly. The Ape turned his head and looked upon the small saiyan pointing a thumb to himself. “Observe, Woman.” Vegeta boasted and turned back to the cityscape backhanding the skyscraper over, crushing smaller buildings beneath his boot. Devastating crush for smash the buildings came down and these creatures were being crushed like bugs. Scaling his boots only sealed their fates when he would kick buildings.   
Everything seemed so simple. Like these creatures only needed the touch of some Saiyans to get the job done. With this thought came that cocky demeanor yet again. Calamatta lowered herself to the rooftop of a lower building and marveled at the Saiyan prince's destructive wake. His roar enraptured her and made her feel alive… Something small within her made her start to see what being a Saiyan meant. She considered herself just as strong but didn't fully grasp the sheer magnitude of power she has within her little Saiyan body.

Unbeknownst to her and Vegeta, she was being crept upon by an even larger zombie, a loud croak spooked her from her seated position and she was grasped tightly by this creature around her waist. A shout comes from her throat as she fires a beam of ki into his face only angering it as it smashes her against the side of a building, gaining Vegetas attention. He snarls and took one solid leap into the air to come down hard onto its back arms and dead legs.   
“Goddammit, you cant stay out of trouble cant you?” He snarls at her as he snaps the arm holding onto her like a pencil in his hands. With his free hand he grabs the croaking monster by the face and crushes it hard in his grip, holding the caged Saiyan in his other hand. Giving her full attention with a disappointed face. “C-Can you get me out?” She asked him struggling to pull the fingers from her torso and leg. “You'll only cause more trouble if i do so i will keep you like this till we return back to base.” His booming voice reverberated sounding more and more condescending by the second. 

Calamatta pouted and retorted “This isn't remotely fair!” Vegeta snapped, tired of being back talked. “It's not fair I have to watch over you like an unruly infant so remain still in my hand or ill leave you to die and I will do this goddamned planet on my own!” His teeth bare and foam spills forth from his teeth. The prince is fuming, if his bright red eyes had blood vessels they would have been long burst now.   
Calamatta had heard enough. That one sentence struck a chord in her. It stabbed her right to the core. Vegeta just stared at her merciless in his words. He meant that. She knew it. There's no question... She took a breath and nodded, only to earn a single growl and a flash of his canines, as he turned back to the city to continue his onslaught.   
Over 3 hours and the city was leveled entirely. Vegeta had been quiet as well as Calamatta. Her eyes remained fixed upon Vegeta as he finishes his onslaught. 

Not a croak for miles. Not a peep from Calamatta’s pretty lips. “Hear that Calamatta…”   
He says flatly in his godlike deep voice. She listens to the wind and raises a brow confused “No i don't hear any-” “Exactly… Silence. Sweet silence… Now i would like to hear it the entire trip back… and ill release you.” “B-But Vegeta!” “Not a word from you.. This is your punishment for being caught, woman.” She goes quiet and slumps into his hand.”Fine…” Her voice cracks and keeps her head turned away from him Quiet. Solemn. Forfeit…


	6. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk back took almost the entire night, and she gladly gave Vegeta what he asked for. Silence. Cold complete silence. She is still in this vice grip as well as Vegeta’s grip… The thrill and fun of being in the Great Ape Princes grip had long passed before he even held her. SHe was pissed. Rightfully so..

The walk back took almost the entire night, and she gladly gave Vegeta what he asked for. Silence. Cold complete silence. She is still in this vice grip as well as Vegeta’s grip… The thrill and fun of being in the Great Ape Princes grip had long passed before he even held her. SHe was pissed. Rightfully so..  
The dawn of the second day began to open its tired eyes upon the horizon as the night sky just started to dip away from view just like the moons despite the consistent fact of her being held like this, the scene was really pretty. Evenings that were reminiscent of beautiful purple, blues and pinks, splashed with bright bands of stars and asteroids that would hurtle over head from the closest belt.. Absolutely gorgeous. If only she could voice it without being chastised like a child.  
Finally the base was within view. “I ought to thank you for being so considerate and quiet for me.. For once you actually listen.” His voice remained flat. He unwrapped her from the icy cold grip of the To-Rotian Zombie, like a banana. Where she dusted her arms off and jumped from his palm without a word or a thanks. Calamatta coldly entered the code to get into the ship and disappeared before Vegeta could even begin to shrink.

Vegeta watched this unfold, only becoming more and more annoyed, utter disrespect and cold. “Ungrateful little..” He muttered returning to size and walking right into the ship, his fist clenched tight and jaw stiff. This girl was in for it. “Hey! Woman!! Is this the thanks i get for saving your life so graciously.” Calamatta walked to the holomap and opened it up again to see the newly updated map, a map that was constantly updated by the mother ship, the barren city was now wiped from the map. Vegeta seethed and stood point blank behind her. "I am speaking to you, Calamatta.. look at me, thats an order." Vegeta tapped his fingers on his bicep, impatient. he flipped his bangs abit out of his face and stared through the back of her head.

Calamatta took a breath and turned. "You wanted a thank you.. for what… yelling at me when i was following orders? Or for me getting caught by that much bigger fucking monster, makeup your goddamned mind." She furrowed her brows, the annoyance from her voice was palpable and her once cute c shaped tail hung low close to the ground.  
"If you paid attention a bit you wouldn't have gotten caught." Vegeta was cold and direct, "Well so-rry Vegeta this is still my 2nd goddamn mission, didnt think youd make this such a big freakin 'deal." She went to turn around and was promptly grabbed by the wrist and jerked back around to meet the prince's sharp black eyes and finger pointing at her face.  
She twitched. "It's a 'big-freakin-deal' when im pulling the weight between the both of us. Each time we've seen those things you're grabbed making you the weakest link of the both of us" Calamatta's teeth grit and a vein formed in her forehead. "Get your damn finger out of my face and stop talking down to me, i'm getting fed up with it"  
Vegeta felt a twinge in his gut. He didn't know if it was guilt or blatant aggravation for this whole situation. If he weren't in his Great Ape form he would have been as good as dead as well as her and that much was obvious. "Next time you do anything foolish, don't expect me to save your ass. Are we clear?"  
She closed her eyes and gulped.. there's that heartache again. That barren lonely heartache. Her tail thumped to the floor and her eyes went back to the map. "Yes, Vegeta…" she responded obediently. Vegeta turned and made his way to the bathroom to wash up and sit in the healing pod. First disrobing his gloves. "Frieza was right…" her voice cracked. Vegeta heard it loud and clear. It made him stop in his tracks. What is he right about? Does she know something he doesn't? He turns halfway.  
"Calamatta." She darts her eyes up from her unwrapping her hands from her tight hand wraps and offers a hum as a response. "Make dinner for us when i get back out." She huffed a sigh as he closed and locked the shower door, sighing heavily.  
Calamatta did as she was told. She made dinner fit for two saiyans. Frozen meat that was still delicious and bloody, noodles, potatoes, an enormous crustacean creature with enough meat to share some alcohol and water. They turned off the holomap and she lain out the food on the table waiting for him. She disrobed the armor and let it clunk to the ground. Taking sips of some of the previous crew unopened stash.  
Vegeta showered himself off of the blood and sweat from the carnage he set forth. His brain was although elsewhere: Calamatta and how he can utilize her.. He is here for her after all. Though their lifelong friendship was amicable its recently become aggressive… he excused that for simply her being underutilized as a Saiyan. her underutilized strength was absolutely on par with his How can he show her how strong she is without wasting another moment terraforming. It hit him as he grinned and stopped the shower.  
He can fight her.

Vegeta exited the bathroom in his clothing but no armor his freshly washed hair hung in his face and he had a smug little shit eating grin on his face. “What's with the smile? It's freaking me out.” He seated himself opposite the Saiyan and pulled some to his side to eat and started chowing down. “Eat. Then afterward we're going to fight” He slapped his palm down onto the table, startling her.  
“What? Why? Isnt that a waste of time?” She asked scarfing down food voraciously. “Not entirely. You want to prove your worth to me then you will fight me and win. That is if you can even lay a hand on me.” She rolls her eyes and flicks her tail back and forth. Vegeta did something he rarely did. He let his tail relax.  
It curled into an s shape behind him and the tip remained stagnant. “Fine, don't bitch when I beat you though, wouldnt want to see the prince cry.” Her infectious bravado came out once again, her eyes narrowing at the prince before her. Vegeta growled and tore meat from the bone. “I'll make you eat those words, Cala…” Vegeta became very excited.. much more excited then he ever had shown in his entire life.  
“Im going to comb those stupid bangs out of your face, im tired of talking to a curtain of hair.” Vegeta pounded his chest, swallowing potatoes quickly. “Your not going anywhere near my face with anything.” She chuckles and clears plates off with ease, guzzling down water and sharing alcohol with the prince who put the liqour away with ease.  
Vegeta stood and gestured with his head. “Cmon, one round of me putting you in your place then off to sleep..” She springs to her feet and slips on her white boots. “I cannot wait for your to eat your damn words.” She chuckles and presses the button on the wall, he stops her, noticing shes not putting her armor on. “No armor?” “Nope! I wanna kick your ass and make you look at mine…” Vegeta scoffed and watched the saiyan leave the safety of the base with her arms crossed and tail flicking behind her as she took to the sky, only illuminated by the light of the waning gibbous. “If i win, Im combing your stupid hair back.” She promises cracking her knuckles mid air. Eyes narrowed and ready to brawl. “Pff… If i win you do as i say no questions asked, if so im going to give a negative report to frieza.” She gasps meeting eyes with the saiyan prince and a twinge of fear in her eyes. “What! You wouldnt dare!" Vegeta sneered and grinned menacingly, with a competitive look in his eye. "Try me, cmon. Show me what your made of."


	7. A Quick Fight

The two Saiyans had a standoff mid-air until Vegeta grinned deviously and flashed behind her, elbowing her directly between her shoulder blades and causing her to crash into the ground. "You're wide open, maybe pay more attention!" He snapped and went back to continue his brazen assault upon the inexperienced Saiyan only to be met halfway in the air by equally strong hits and blows. The prince countered a handful of them with expert precision and timing. Eyes focused on the determined Saiyan before him. She's already torn and cut up from the initial impact. 

One hard kick to his chest and he was sent careening to the mountainside. “Maybe you should shut your mouth and actually fight like your gonna kill me.” She threatened, charging up her ki in front of him with no shame, fists clenched and small rocks and refuse flying, she wondered simultaneously if this is what it feels like to feel amazing power.. And if she can achieve more.   
Vegeta was not expecting retaliation with such force and strength, especially from such a small and unassuming female saiyan. The dust and kick up from the dirt blocked the Saiyans view of the other elite charging straight for him at incredible speeds, her teeth bared and eyes narrowed. "No way am I letting her win…" he growls and blasts toward Calamatta, her eyes lit up seeing the light through the kick-up. There was little time to react before he crashed his fist with her gut, his teeth grit as Vegeta took her head and kneed her square in the jaw. He gripped her hair and brought her straight into the ground beneath them. “You want a fight to the death ill make you beg for my mercy, woman.” He snarls viciously like he was more than willing to follow through with this promise.

Cala shook her head and grappled consistently with the Prince with no give or anything, he observed her more closely and saw her strange technique. She's brutal, barbaric and elegant in a very weird way. She dodges with poise and grabs his arm tossing him around like an unchoreographed dance. She dips back away from punches and kicks and swipes his feet out as he kicks her in the spine.   
His arms encircle her and hold her in place firm against him, she kicked wildly and attempted to pry her arms away. “Give up already!” He shouted into her ear, sweating and actually facing some difficulty holding onto this saiyan. “Not happenin’, Vegeta!” She proclaims, she twists against him and grabs his fist and throws one to his face and its caught. They Both tighten their grips upon one another staring in eachothers bloodied face. “Your not half bad, Calamatta.” She smiles and leans forward just a bit falling into his trap, this arrogant lil lady is in for it. “Thank you! Learned from the best!” She teased and was met with a really hard knee to her jaw and flung over head to the ground beneath Vegeta. The girl laying on the cracked ground, Vegeta puffed up his chest and growled; more impatient to finish this fight than anything at the moment. Before she could support herself on her arms Vegeta reached down and gripped the end of her tail.  
Subdueing her easily, game set match. Calamatta winced and gripped the dirt beneath her shaking. “You're strong you've proven yourself.. But your not as strong as me..” SHe looks up at Vegeta panting and sweating, the look of abject terror on her face.”I re-refuse to lose to y-Ah! Let go of my tail please!” He squeezes it and tilts his head before turning his head away from her. "You've lost… accept it, woman. You lack tact and precision to fully subdue someone of my caliber…" he grips her tail tighter and she whines shaking.  
"P-please… it hurts Ve-'' He looks down at the newly beaten down Calamatta and she's shaking. "Anyone can take full advantage of your careless ways of how you carry yourself! Kill you without any care or-" "Frieza let go!!" She shouts, cutting the tension with a knife. Her voice was loud. In complete desperation and fear.  
His grip loosened entirely. He opened his hand slowly and listened to her pant staring down at her.. dumbfounded… Frieza touched her tail like that? Why? Vegeta took a sharp breath in, anger just on the top of his forehead and stepped over the female Saiyan "Get up." She looks up at his back and gets on her hand and knees standing back up slowly. "Get your comb and meet me in my quarters. You do this once and if i like it ill keep it…"  
He could feel her ki rise as he said that.. it was comforting.. he knew it would be. Regardless if he won the fight or not. 

Calamatta was out of her armor and in lazy wear in the ship. Where she found the strange baggy clothing he doesn't know… but here she comes with a black comb, bouncy and abit more… light hearted, carefree and Vegeta sitting arms crossed with the back of his head against the headboard of the commanders bed. His eyes closed as he taps impatiently on his bicep. Not like Calamatta could see his eyes or anything. "Come on now.. lets get this over with" Calamatta sat on the bed and took the comb up and looked at the mass of black hair in his face. "Calm down and stay still" Vegeta growled in response as she maneuvered herself to a comfy position, sitting on his thighs with his legs between her own he closes his eyes, becoming ever impatient and feels the eager Saiyan lean in a bit to him.  
The comb goes through his hair and his eyebrows knit together and the fist under his arm is clenched tight. “You can relax a bit, yknow.”  
She said inches from his face as she shapes out a widow's peak she's only seen once. “I am relaxed.” He barks back, contradicting this statement by the prominent vein on his forehead. “Your face says otherwise but alright.” For the next several minutes she fixed his hair.  
When the woman shifts upon him, Vegeta’s eyes open and he's met with the Saiyans sweet face, a small smirk spreads on her features as she leans back and looks at Vegeta. “Wow I can actually see your face… you don't look that bad either.” She flashes a toothy smile to him and he grabs a mirror she brought and looks at himself.   
He raised a brow and tilted his head a bit. Like he's analyzing his new look. “Well?” She shrugs and looks fairly hopeful at him. Vegeta snaps out of his stupor and leans back. Tossing the mirror to the bed. “Ugh… Ill consider it. Go to bed, Calamatta we have work in the morning.”  
He tucked his arms behind his head and Calamatta trotted herself off to her quarters, a small room with a full-sized bed, all the blankets stolen from the other adjacent beds.   
Vegeta waited until he heard her door shut and lifted the mirror to check himself out.


End file.
